


Bored

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Boredom, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is bored and gets annoying. Gibbs remedies this in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

Tony DiNozzo was bored. Not having an active case, the team was stuck on cold cases and this was the fourth day in a row. Tony was reviewing cold case files the details of which he knew by heart, having gone through them many times already. Out of boredom, he had cleaned out his desk drawers, played various rounds of trash can basketball and even sorted out the extra clothes he kept in the filing cabinet to see what should be taken to the laundry. He was so bored, he could feel his skin crawling with it. It was annoying, and so Tony became annoying. Because when Tony was annoying, at least he got attention and that would alleviate the boredom.

So first Tony had started snooping in Ziva’s desk, pestering her about her love life and then her sex life, until finally she snapped at him and a glare from Gibbs shut him up.

Then he went to Autopsy to see if Ducky and Jimmy could help with his fight against boredom. But Jimmy was on leave for a couple of days and had taken off with Breena, and two stories from Ducky about his childhood later, Tony concluded that this only served to aggravate his boredom instead of relieving it. He was only too glad that Gibbs called him at that moment to snap at him to get back to his desk and the cold cases waiting for him there.

Another short while later, Tony started folding paper planes and firing them at McGee across the bullpen. Of course, McGee was well used to this and managed to simply ignore Tony, not giving in to the older agent’s need for attention. Tony then sent McGee a series of IMs with annoying questions, which were also steadily ignored. A single glance from McGee in Tony’s direction at the umpteenth pling of a message arriving, had Gibbs snapping at Tony to get back to work.

As the morning passed and the afternoon began, Tony sought refuge in Abby’s lab, sure that the goth scientist would not disappoint in providing a distraction. But while Abby was as always happy to see him and babble at him for a few minutes, she was busy processing evidence from the case one of the other teams was working on and couldn’t spare much time for him. He ambled around the lab for another couple of minutes before he even became bored with that. He should have already expected the call from Gibbs, and was somewhat relieved to hear the older man growling at him again to get back to his desk.

Tony tried really hard to focus on the case he was reviewing for the next couple of hours, but he couldn’t help glancing over at the clock every couple of minutes and time passed way too slowly for his liking. His skin started crawling again and he was running out of options for distraction. He couldn’t escape his desk again, Gibbs would probably chain him to it if he even tried. Now there was a thought that made Tony smile. The idea of Gibbs being forceful with him always turned him on, evidenced by the head slaps that never failed to excite him. And it meant that Gibbs would be paying attention to him.

Then he realized that Gibbs had in fact been paying attention, dragging him back to his desk, glaring and snapping at him to leave the others alone. It was the one thing that had made the crawling of his skin stop, if only for a little while. Maybe that was what he needed, a good strong head slap to snap him out of it and feed him fantasy material for tonight, when he was in his bed alone and pleasuring himself to images of his boss. And so, Tony set out to obtain the head slap he so desperately wanted and needed.

He started slowly, humming a few movie themes quietly under his breath. After a few minutes he noted Gibbs was glancing over to him across the bullpen and looking slightly annoyed. He allowed himself a small quirk of the lips, step one complete.

Then he got up from his desk and sauntered over to Gibbs holding the case file, pointing to a perfectly legible word in the file and asking Gibbs what he thought it said. When Gibbs answered him, Tony simply said thanks and sauntered back to his desk. A couple of minutes later, he did the same thing, and two more times after that. When he was about to get up for the fifth time, Gibbs’ glare nailed him to his seat. Liking where this was headed, Tony smirked to himself. Step two complete.

After a little while, Tony suddenly spoke up: “Listen to this, Boss!” and proceeded to read aloud a completely unimportant paragraph from the case file. When he finished reading he looked at Gibbs with a smile. Gibbs looked back expectantly. Tony stayed silent. “Well??” came the terse question from Gibbs. “Didn’t you think that was a well drafted paragraph, Boss?” Tony asked innocently. Gibbs just glared. Tony only got to repeat this once before it looked like Gibbs was ready to explode. Step three complete.

Step four was dangerous and Tony debated it for a while before deciding to put it into action anyway. Getting up from his desk, he received the now standard glare from Gibbs, so he quickly explained that he was going for coffee and would bring some back for everyone. Ziva and McGee were obviously grateful that Tony was leaving and they would have at least a few minutes of peace and quiet, and receiving coffee from Tony would partially make up for the annoyance the man had been causing them all day. Gibbs just maintained his glare and watched his senior agent all the way from the bullpen until he disappeared behind the closing elevator doors. Tony went to the coffee bar and ordered the drinks for the team, then hurried back to the office. Setting the appropriate cups in front of Ziva and McGee, he then handed his own beverage to his boss. Gibbs took one sip and spat it out. “What the hell is this, DiNozzo?!” Gibbs all but shouted. Tony took the cup and looked at it, quickly exchanging it for the one meant for Gibbs and started apologizing profusely. He kept up a steady stream of babbling for a good six minutes, before Gibbs pointed at Tony’s desk with a death glare, thus ordering his agent to shut up and get back to work. Tony was a little disappointed, he had been sure that this step would get him the sought after head slap. Plotting his next move, he returned to his desk. Step four complete.

Tony managed to stay quiet for nearly half an hour, mainly because he felt Gibbs’ glare on him every few minutes. It was attention of sorts, so it made him feel a little better. But when the glare started coming less often, Tony began to twitch again. And so he leaned back in his chair, stretched his limbs and began: “You know, Boss, thinking back to when I accidentally gave you the wrong coffee cup – and again I apologize – it reminds me of this movie I once saw…” and Tony proceeded to reference every movie scene he could remember in which an accidental switch of objects had occurred. After two minutes, Gibbs was glaring. After four, he was steaming. After six, Gibbs rose from his chair. After seven, Gibbs leaned into Tony’s personal space and glared even harder. After nine minutes, Gibbs growled softly into Tony’s face: “With me, DiNozzo!” and stalked to the elevator. Tony followed, keeping up his babble, nearly desperate that he still had not gotten his head slap.

The expected flick of the switch in the elevator not only stopped the car from moving, it also stopped Tony’s babble. Gibbs stepped into Tony’s space again and looked into his agents eyes from mere inches away. Tony had trouble containing himself, but managed to keep his eyes on Gibbs’, meeting his searching gaze. He wondered what Gibbs saw there, but knew the moment that Gibbs had made a decision.

“Kneel,” came the soft spoken but unmistakable order.  
For a few seconds, Tony continued to look Gibbs in the eyes, now doing his own searching. And this time, Gibbs knew the moment that Tony made the decision. Tony dropped to his knees in front of his Boss.  
As Gibbs unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, he spoke softly to the kneeling man: “You seem to have trouble keeping your mouth shut today. If you must use it, I can think of better things for it to do than talk.” And with that, he exposed his rapidly hardening member.

Tony’s gaze had been locked on Gibbs’ crotch from the moment he had dropped to his knees. He had realized immediately that his Boss was already getting hard, and knew that it must have started before Tony had made his decision to comply. And from that he realized that the want and lust he had felt for so long may not actually be as one sided as he had thought. His eyes glued to the prize that was now to be revealed, Gibbs’ words sank in and Tony let out a small desperate moan.

“Quiet!” came the soft order from above. “I don’t want to hear another sound out of you until I give you permission.”  
Tony’s own cock, hard from the moment his Boss had stepped into his personal space as he halted the elevator, jumped at the forceful order. Oh yeah, Tony definitely had a kink for Gibbs ordering him around.  
“Look at me.” Another order, and Tony’s eyes snapped up to Gibbs.  
“Not a sound, you understand me?”  
A quick nod of confirmation.  
“You will obey me.” Not so much a question as another order, and again Tony’s cock became even harder.  
Another quick nod of confirmation, just in case. This time, Gibbs’ cock twitched in appreciation. Apparently, Gibbs had a kink for ordering Tony around as well.  
“Then open up and make yourself useful.”

Tony fastened his eyes on the hard flesh in front of him, memorizing the look of it, before taking it into his mouth so he could memorize the taste and feel of it as well. He sucked Gibbs down deep, then pulled back and licked his way up and down, before taking it in again, all the while staying completely quiet. Gibbs fought against his need to close his eyes and throw his head back in pleasure, in favor of looking down at the younger man on his knees and seeing himself disappear between those delicious lips. Tony pulled back and rubbed his cheek against the velvety smooth skin of Gibbs’ cock, his barely there beard stubble causing shivers to run up Gibbs’ spine. Then Tony arched his neck and angled his head in order to recapture the hard length between his lips.

Looking down at the gorgeous spectacle, Gibbs saw that Tony was keeping his hands clenched into fists resting on his thighs and then realized that he had told the younger man to put his mouth to good use. So Tony was obeying his order and using his mouth only. A delighted, dirty smirk appeared on Gibbs’ face. Oh, his boy was perfect, following his orders to the letter without even having gone over the ground rules. It nearly brought Gibbs over the edge to see the power the younger man was letting Gibbs wield over him, but he fought it back. He wasn’t ready to give this up yet.

After letting Tony mouth him a little while longer, Gibbs relented and told him softly: “You can use your hands now too.”  
Immediately Tony reached up and wrapped one hand around the base of Gibbs’ cock, while the other started fondling his balls. Gibbs didn’t know how much experience Tony had at this, but he certainly knew what he was doing, he was driving Gibbs insane with pleasure. And that was just from a blowjob, imagine what it would be like to bury himself in that fine tight ass… something to do later, Gibbs promised himself. Tony worked him expertly and despite Gibbs’ best efforts to hold on, his orgasm was fast approaching. Ready to spill, he put one hand on the back of Tony’s head and pulled him closer, disappearing deeper into that hot mouth. Tony took as much of him as he could and, without hesitation, swallowed every drop of Gibbs’ release, then started licking him clean while Gibbs came down from his high.

When Gibbs removed his hand from the back of Tony’s head so he could pull back, Tony looked up at him, desperation in his eyes. Gibbs decided that Tony had been a good boy, staying quiet and following Gibbs’ orders without question, so he deserved a reward. Seeing that Tony was rock hard still, he pulled the younger man to his feet and pushed him against the wall.  
“How do you want it, Tony? What do you need?”  
Tony looked pointedly at Gibbs’ right hand.  
“You want me to jerk you off?” Gibbs asked.  
A vigorous shake of Tony’s head, another pointed look Gibbs’ hand and then Tony motioned with his own hand to the back of his head.  
A grin appeared on the older man’s face as he considered that. “Really?” he asked. “That’s all you need?”  
Nodding emphatically, Tony gave Gibbs his most pleading puppy dog eyes, begging him without sound.  
Without pause, Gibbs reached up and delivered a firm slap to Tony’s head. The moment the slap landed, Tony’s body started shaking, his muscles contracting as he shot his load in his pants.

Gibbs grinned as he stood for a moment, watching his boy come back to himself after his orgasm had hit. He ached to take Tony home and explore the man, learn every inch of him, and indulge in this kink he had discovered in his boy. Gibbs had been wanting Tony for long years, though never imagining he would get a chance with him. But lately, he had seen something in Tony’s behavior that had made him reconsider his chances.

And today Tony had been pushing all his buttons. Gibbs knew why of course, having seen his senior agent grow more and more tense working days of cold cases, not being able to release the energy that drove the younger man and made him vibrate. He had watched Tony twitch behind his desk, trying to find anything to distract himself, and Gibbs had intentionally reined him in each time, withholding the once so easily doled out head slap, wanting to see what the younger man would do. Gibbs knew that Tony needed attention and Gibbs was more than willing to give it to him, but he first wanted to determine exactly what kind of attention. And as the day wore on, Gibbs had become more and more certain that Tony was craving the head slap. Was craving it from Gibbs. Was craving Gibbs.

Gibbs had been amused by Tony’s antics today – except for the coffee incident of course – and recognized them for what they were. Not that he hadn’t been annoyed by them as well. So when the movie reference rant went on for long minutes and even his best glare didn’t put a stop to it, he had stalked over to Tony fully intending to end it with the mother of all head slaps. But when he had stepped right up to Tony, the essence of the younger man had enveloped him, tinged with desperation and want. Glancing down for a brief second, he had seen the beginning of a bulge in Tony’s pants, in what he now knew for certain was preparation for the head slap he was expecting. And in that split second, Gibbs had decided to take the chance and ordered him to the elevator instead.

When Tony’s breathing had normalized, he opened his eyes and looked questioningly at his Boss. Gibbs stepped up to him again and in a quiet voice ordered: “My place, tonight at eight. We will explore this further.” Stroking a gentle hand across Tony’s cheek, Gibbs leaned in and gave his boy a searing kiss in which Tony nearly lost himself. After Gibbs had pulled back, he caressed Tony’s cheek again and looking him in the eyes, said: “Go get cleaned up. When you come back, you are allowed to talk again. You’ve been a very good boy just now, Tony.”

At that, Tony’s face broke out in the widest grin Gibbs had seen on the man in a long time, and the kiss Tony laid on him in thanks held passionate promises for the evening and the rest of their future to come.


End file.
